


Время чудес

by Ailuropoda_Aprica, WTF_Frostiron_2019



Series: WTF Frostiron 2019: мини (от G до PG-13) [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 13:27:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17550563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ailuropoda_Aprica/pseuds/Ailuropoda_Aprica, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Frostiron_2019/pseuds/WTF_Frostiron_2019
Summary: Надеясь на спасение, Тони не рассчитывал, что оно будет таким. И да, «просто» — это не о них.





	Время чудес

Дрейфуя по бескрайнему космосу на корабле «Бенатар» вместе с Небулой и посвятив большую часть времени доработке межгалактического передатчика, чтобы максимально усилить сигнал бедствия, Тони рассчитывал, в общем-то, на случайность — любопытство пролетающих мимо космических путешественников. Вот только даже в полубессознательном состоянии, вызванном нехваткой еды, воды и кислорода, он мог представить себе встречу с кем угодно, но только не с парнем, о котором слышал от Стражей: «Он точно-точно мёртв».

Что ж, жизнь — штука причудливая. Тони в этом убедился, открыв глаза спустя сутки после того, как по его расчетам должен был закончиться кислород. Но здесь, на другом корабле, в полутёмной комнате, дышалось легко, кровать была мягкой, а свет от единственной включенной лампы падал на отдыхавшего в кресле Локи. В правой руке он держал бокал с рубиновой жидкостью и наблюдал за тем, как свет искрится в острых гранях.

— Полагаю, самое время вернуть тебе любезность, Старк, — не поворачивая головы, произнёс он. — И предложить выпить.

— Да, было бы неплохо, — согласился Тони. 

Такой же бокал он увидел сразу — на столике возле постели, вот только жидкость в нём оказалась без цвета и — он принюхался — без запаха. Обычная вода — то, чего хотелось после нескольких суток обезвоживания.

Много пить сразу Тони не рискнул, хотя и припомнил, что его здесь уже вроде как поили, когда только привели сюда. Затем, вернув бокал на место, вновь взглянул на Локи: в длинном синем плаще с жёлтой подкладкой, ниспадавшем на пол с подлокотников кресла, выглядел он по-царски, да и осанку держал великолепно. 

— Что ж, любезностями мы обменялись, — констатировал Тони и постарался всё же сесть. — Уточнить бы теперь: я здесь у тебя как пленник или гость?

— А кем ты видел меня в своей башне? — всё-таки повернул к нему голову Локи.

— До того, как ты выбросил меня из неё? Пожалуй, гостем. Думал, мы с тобой посидим, поболтаем… Обсудим, как ты дошёл до жизни такой…

— …И убил твоего приятеля Коулсона, — скептически покивал Локи и поморщился: — Брось, Старк. Ты хотел выиграть время, чтобы костюм сменить. 

— И это тоже, — не стал отрицать Тони. — Ты так хорошо запомнил ту встречу, олень. Значит, всё-таки пленник?

— Я ещё не определился.

— О. А что насчет моей инопланетной подружки?

— Она дежурит за дверью. Отказывается уходить, пока ты не сможешь за себя постоять.

Тони колебался недолго: слез с кровати на пол, покачнулся и нетвёрдой походкой босиком направился к выходу. Небулу он и в самом деле увидел, едва открылась дверь, — сидящей на полу у противоположной стены. 

— Вышел сказать, что я в норме, Неб. Можешь поискать пока что-нибудь съедобное, воду и что там тебе нужно ещё.

— Он опасен, Тони, — возразила Небула, не сдвинувшись с места.

— Я знаю, поверь.

— Сильнее тебя физически, носит кинжалы на поясе и умеет колдовать.

— Об этом я тоже в курсе, — кивнул Тони, чувствуя, что за спиной прислушиваются к каждому слову. — Серьёзно, Неб, всё в порядке. Мы уже как-то с ним поладили, не вижу причин не сделать этого ещё раз.

— В вашу последнюю встречу ты заковал его в наручники и надел намордник. По-твоему, это — «поладили»?

— То было требование его братца, — возразил Тони, чувствуя холодок по коже. — Все вопросы к нему, — и после паузы умоляюще добавил: — Небула, прошу.

Помедлив, Небула поднялась с пола и шагнула к Тони, пристально глядя ему в глаза.

— Не думай, что я не понимаю, что ты делаешь.

— Не думаю, — торопливо согласился Тони, готовый на что угодно, только бы отослать её подальше. 

— Я буду поблизости, — ровным тоном пообещала Небула и зашагала по коридору.

Выдохнув с облегчением, Тони вернулся в комнату, прошёл к своей кровати и устало опустился на неё. Локи за это время успел сменить позу — опереться на правый локоть и подпереть подбородок рукой. 

— Заботишься о своих питомцах, Старк?

— Мы в ответе за тех, кого приручили. Ну, или втянули, не важно. Так говорят на Земле… Определился насчёт меня?

— Пока нет.

— Ладно. Но знаешь, между нами говоря, я никогда не считал тебя своим врагом. Поначалу я просто думал, что тебе отказали тормоза. Но потом увидел корабль, тот, на котором прибыли те, кто стоял за тобой и… Да тебя самого посчитали предателем, раз уж Танос свернул тебе шею.

— К чему ты ведёшь?

— Враг моего врага — мой друг. Ещё одна земная мудрость. Зароем топор войны, если ты по-прежнему где-то видишь его?

— Предлагаешь мне дружбу для борьбы против Таноса?

— Предлагаю дружбу. И если удастся побороть Таноса, будет совсем хорошо. Соглашайся, м-м?

Локи встал. Заставил исчезнуть бокал щелчком пальцев, молча прошёлся по комнате, сложив руки за спиной, и остановился перед Тони — тот задрал голову, чтобы видеть лицо.

— Ты считаешь разумным предлагать дружбу тому, кто может перерезать тебе горло? — тоном «в своём ли ты уме?» негромко осведомился Локи.

— Тот, кого я считал другом до тебя, воткнул мне в грудь щит. Вряд ли будет больнее.

— Я хочу услышать эту историю.

— А я хочу, чтобы мы пожали друг другу руки, и ты не тронул синекожую дамочку, которая прибыла со мной. Ну же, смелее! — Тони поднял руку. — И я прочитаю тебе сказочку на ночь с подробностями, о которых не знает даже мой лучший друг.

— Идёт, — кивнул Локи и руку аккуратно пожал. Затем развернулся к столику и сплёл оранжевое заклинание вокруг накрытого металлической крышкой подноса.

— И что там? — полюбопытствовал Тони.

— Еда для тебя.

Локи поднял крышку, демонстрируя глубокую тарелку с чем-то дымящимся и смутно похожим на кашу. 

— Моё зелье уже должно было подействовать, так что это тебе не повредит.

— Ты всё-таки попытался меня отравить?

— А ты думал, твоя подружка зря напомнила, что я умею колдовать? 

Вручив Тони ложку, Локи взял миску и сел рядом с ним на кровать.

— Э-э? — вопросительно посмотрел на него Тони.

— Сам можешь и не удержать. Ешь, Старк.

— Тогда уже «Тони». После такого-то...

Еда оказалась не особенно горячей и вполне съедобной, так что жевал её Тони с удовольствием, не чувствуя тошноты. Да и сил уже немного прибавилось, из чего он сделал вывод, что в бокале точно была не вода. Локи терпеливо сидел рядом, сжимал в ладонях тарелку и молчал, но как-то… безопасно. От его присутствия больше не вставали дыбом волоски на руке, чему Тони искренне порадовался: по наитию предложив дружбу, он и не рассчитывал увидеть в глазах новоявленного друга готовность держать тарелку с едой, а если понадобится — то и с ложечки кормить.

— Слушай, а ты стал бы…

— Да, — даже не дослушав, подтвердил Локи. — Но вместо этого дал тебе зелье, прибавляющее сил. Впрочем, если твоя рука устала, _Тони_ … 

— Нет-нет, всё в порядке, — тут же возразил тот и быстро всё доел. — Спасибо, друг.

— Обращайся.

Вернув опустевшую тарелку на поднос, Локи взмахом руки отодвинул стол вместе с ней, а потом за несколько секунд вдвое увеличил кровать. 

— Полезный трюк, — оценил Тони и проследил за Локи, который наколдовал себе ещё одну подушку и, обойдя кровать, залез на неё. — Что, вот так сразу?

— Мне мой хороший друг пообещал сказку на ночь, — невозмутимо поведал Локи. — Я здесь послушать её.

— А, ну если только это… — Тони вытянулся на постели рядом с Локи и даже постарался укрыть одеялом ноги себе и ему. — Кто я такой, чтобы разочаровывать своих друзей?..

***

Посылая сигнал бедствия всем, кто мог оказаться достаточно близко от дрейфующего «Бенатара», Тони рассчитывал дотянуться до кого-то, кто не увидит в них с Небулой врагов. И совершенно точно не ожидал столкнуться с остатками асгардского народа под предводительством давнего знакомого, первая встреча с которым шесть лет назад ну совсем не задалась.

Но у Вселенной чудесное чувство юмора! И никакого уважения к ничтожно малой вероятности какого-либо события — она явно не в курсе, что ею можно пренебречь.

Рассказывая Локи обещанную «сказку» на ночь — вполголоса и без эмоций, как о делах давно минувших дней — Тони параллельно размышлял о математических вероятностях, нематематических чудесах и о чрезвычайно своевременных вмешательствах некоторых богов в жизнь вполне конкретных людей.


End file.
